No Nightmare at all
by Dracuus
Summary: A little doesn't find Freddy Scary at all. In fact she really likes him.


Amy was only 12 years old, she knew the terrifying nightmares that awaited her in her sleep. Her brother got them when he was her age and now it was her turn. On a dark night with not a whisper of wind out, no sound could be heard in the house. Amy feel quickly to sleep on her soft pillow and in her cool sheets.

Awaking in her dream world she saw steam and orange lights all around her with boilers standing tall. Her heart started to race as she took a step forward wanting to know where she was. A screeching sound echoed through the large place. Walking up to a door she put her ear to it first listening behind it. Not hearing anything she took the knob in her hand and turned it slowly. As the door swung open she saw a comfy living room with a fire place going and a nice long couch. Walking in, she smiled rubbing her hands on the sides of her night shirt. She thought maybe she avoided this man her brother told her about.

As she walked further in her shirt and panties vanished. Scared of her naked body she jumped on the couch and covered herself with the pillow. Her heart once again started to race. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs next to the room she is in. Seeing a man in a dark cowboy hat and robe walked into the room with his hands in his pockets he looked up at her with a smile, being lightly burned on the face. She couldn't see much more of him. He didn't seem evil or like he wanted to kill her like her brother had told her so many times.

The man stood at the end of the couch looking down at Amy hiding herself behind the pillow.

"My dear child, why do you hide yourself?"

She didn't know how to answer him, still a bit scared she lowered the pillow slowly.

"Can't you sleep?"

He was playing with her mind but she didn't know he was doing this. Amy shook her head at him lowering her eyes as if she was disappointed in herself. The man walked over sitting on the rocking chair next to him.

"Why don't you come here and I'll rock you to sleep."

She smiled and jumped up and bounced over to him jumping in his lap as his robe feel away before she startled his groin. He rocked the chair slowly feeling her young naked pussy lips rubbing his cock. Starting to get hard his eyes rolled back as his cock was now between her lips and rubbing up and down her clit.

Amy started to moan softly into his ear. Not knowing what this amazing sensation was she tried to wrap her legs around hip tighter. She started to drip onto the head of his cock, the slick wetness made his head slip in and out of her very softly and shallow. She could feel her body starting to heat up as the man started breathing harder and harder. Finally Amy climaxed and pressed onto the head of his cock as he started to squirt out streams of cum.

With a soft sigh, Amy fell quickly a sleep. Waking in her bed and in the morning. Putting her hands between her legs she felt how wet she was. Not knowing what had just happened she smiled at the pleasing feeling she had inside her. Her day went on quickly with her family, going to the mall and having dinner with them. When bedtime came she quickly jumped in her bed completely naked. She wanted to go back for more fun this time.

That night she ended up in the house this time with the fire place still going she looked around to see the man standing in the door way. This time his robe was open and his cock was huge but limp.

"Are you ok child?"

He asked her seeing her mouth held open wide from the image of him standing there. She smiled and nodded to him as she bounced over to him jumping in his arms.

"Do you need me to rock you to sleep again?"

She smiled with a blush then quickly nodded. With Amy in his arms he sat down in his rocking chair and allowed her to startle him again. This time she was pushing into him wanting to get him inside her. He reached around and placed his half erect cock at her opening. He moaned softly feeling her push on to his now full erect cock. He wasn't rocking the chair like the night before.

"Rock the chair…"

She said softly, as the man grabbed her ass cheeks he started rocking slowly. With as wet as she was already she started sliding deeper into her then the last time. He wanted to just thrust his cock deep inside her but he knew better then to do that to her tiny body. She kept the motion up feeling a few inches enter her and then come back out. The feeling of his cock rubbing her clit she was moaning much louder than the night before.

The man was starting to lose control, he knew he couldn't keep his restraints much longer. Feeling her warmth and tightness, it was taking him to the edge. Feeling her Hem right there he was trying to tell himself no. Trying to keep the control, finally Amy bounced down hard on his cock pushing him through her hem. The man gasped holding her hips he started to thrust harder as she was crying asking him to stop.

"No stop, it hurts."

He didn't answer her, his cock now fully engorged in her tight pussy he made himself at home. Fucking her hard as he thrust up into her and holding her down on his cock. She started to scream in pain, but the man still ignored her. Finally the pain started to go away and pleasure took over. The man was about to cum again but her stopped wanting to take his time. Amy had other thoughts. She kept thrusting fucking his cock even when he tried to take it out of her. He was losing it as he ejaculated hard in her pussy, even at the feeling of his wet cum rushing through her she didn't stop. Finally she felt her body tighten up around him and her orgasm took over as if it was kissing him on the tip of his cock. She didn't want to sleep now, she just wanted him inside her. But a moment went by and she woke up in her own bed once again.


End file.
